


Doctor Who - Season 1

by Jsounds



Series: Doctor Who [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, First Person, Fucking, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Hot, Love, M/M, Ninth Doctor Era, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Outer Space, Recasting, Retelling, Ross Lynch - Freeform, Science Fiction, Sex, TARDIS - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, brad simpson - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, the vamps - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: When Lewis meets an alien who can travel through time and space, he joins him on some adventures!Brad Simpson as The Doctor!
Relationships: Brad Simpson/Ross Lynch/Original Male Character(s), The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Companion(s), The Doctor/Original Male Character(s), The Doctor/Ross Lynch, The Doctor/Ross Lynch/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Doctor Who [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541401
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	1. The Doctor & Ross

My name is Lewis Campbell. I'm 20 years old and I've never known a family. When I was 3, I lost both my parents in a car accident and nobody wanted to adopt me. They'd rather 'start from scratch'. I live on the outskirts of Kingston, in a shitty apartment working a shitty job at the shopping centre nearby. I was pretty skinny with brown hair and blue eyes and usually wore second hand clothes from charity shops - the cheapest shit possible so I could eat. This afternoon, I was walking down to my job, wearing a black polo shirt and a pair of black jeans. I was a security guard at the centre, which means I'd watch the security cameras and if I saw anything odd, I'd have to call the police. I arrived at the building and came into my office, switching places with the day guard. I sat down on my desk chair and waited for the sun to rise, staring at the 10 different camera feeds. I sighed as I watched the empty rooms and corridors, whilst bouncing a ball off a wall and catching it. 

It was a while before it happened. The mannequins. The mannequins in the stores were moving. I gasped as I got closer and watched as the mannequins stepped out of their positions - it was creepy. Really creepy. My eyes scanned from screen to screen, checking the different stores and seeing more mannequins do the same. Then, suddenly, the door behind me swung open, loudly. I spun round on my chair and nearly fell off in absolute horror. Standing there in a leather jacket, a red v-neck and a pair of black jeans stood a young man, with dark brown curly hair.  
"You need to come with me, or you're going to die." He told me, sternly.  
"What?!" I blurted out before he came over, grabbed my hand and began dragging me out. 

The mysterious man and I began running through the shopping centre. He was young - he looked maybe a bit older than me. The man was muscular but not overly so - honestly, he was hot as fuck. However I was distracted by whatever the hell was happening.  
"I don't understand! Who are you?!" I called out as we ran out of the store.  
"I'm the Doctor." He said as we stopped outside.  
"The Doctor? Doctor who?" I panted as I caught my breath.  
"No, that's it. Just Doctor." He corrected.  
"You're expecting me to just call you Doctor?" I scoffed.  
"Had they done that before?" He asked me.  
"What? The mannequins? No! Is this some sort of joke?!" I snapped.  
"Why would it be a joke?" The Doctor frowned.  
"I don't fucking know."  
"Don't come back here. Not tomorrow. Not ever." He told me, sternly.  
"What are you talking about? I have to come back! I can't afford to be unemployed!" I argued.  
"Those mannequins will kill you." The Doctor said before walking off.  
"What about everyone else? Huh? What happens when everybody goes to buy a new jacket and those things come to life?" I questioned.  
"They'll quieten down during the day. They don't want to be noticed yet. They were just trying to pick you off. Go home." He instructed me.  
"Wha-? No! No, you didn't answer my question! What are they?" I demanded.  
"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which I need to blow up and I may well die in the process." He explained as we continued walking.  
"Blow it up? Are you blowing my job up?" I realised.  
"There's more to life than you." The Doctor said, giving me a look.  
"Wha- Well... I know that." I stammered.  
"Do you?" He asked.  
"Yes. But I still need to sustain myself!" I argued before he suddenly stopped by an alley. Down the end of it, was a blue police box, which was weird because I had passed this alleyway for almost a year straight and I had never seen it before.  
"Well, you'll have to figure that out, won't you? Now if you don't mind, I need to build a bomb." He said before he went down the alley and stepped into the box.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked him, thinking he'd be able to hear me from there... But silence. "Oi! Don't fucking ignore me." I said, furious, storming over to the box before pushing the door open. My mind exploded. Inside was a giant, very alien looking room. It was huge. A walkway led to a large control panel type thing which had some sort of tube going upwards into the curved walls and ceilings. The 'Doctor' stood at the centre, hitting buttons.  
"I told you to go home." He groaned, rubbing his temples.  
"It's... This is impossible..." I muttered. "We're in an alleyway, how..?"  
"It's called the Tardis. Bigger on the inside." He told me, before taking out a device that looked like it was being worked on.  
"Who are you?!" I asked, stepping closer to him, by the control panel which had loads of weird buttons and levers and even a desk bell.  
"If you're gonna stay can you at least hand me that?" He asked me, pointing towards a silver pen-like thing with a blue end.  
"What is it?" I asked, handing it over.  
"Sonic Screwdriver." He smiled, taking it.  
"Seriously, who are you?" I questioned, mind racing with thoughts.  
"The Doctor. Seriously." He told me, sincerely.  
"Are you... Like... Secret service? Like Men In Black or some shit?" I asked, giving him the screwdriver.  
"No, I don't want to kill aliens." He rolled his eyes. "I am one." He said.  
"What? Y-You're a... You're an alien?" I stammered.  
"That's right." He winked.  
"But you look like... You look human...." I muttered.  
"No, humans look like me. We came first." The Doctor scoffed. "I know this is a lot..." He said, finally looking up at me. I didn't need a mirror to know I had gone pale. I felt almost sick in fear and confusion.  
"No... No, losing my parents was a lot... Being rejected by the 6th family was a lot... Living plastic, an alien and a box which is bigger on the inside is fucking astronomical!" I shook my head, panicking a bit. The Doctor put down the device and came over to me.  
"What's your name?" He whispered.  
"Lewis..."  
"I'm sorry, Lewis. I'm sorry life has been cruel to you, but I promise I won't be." He told me, looking into my eyes. "Want to help me build a bomb?" His serious face switched to a smile.

I worked with the Doctor as he built his bomb, feeling kinda weird about helping him blow up my employment. Was this terrorism?  
"What do I do? After this?" I sighed as he worked away.  
"You could come with me..." The Doctor suggested.  
"Go with you where?" I frowned.  
"Anywhere. Any planet, any galaxy..." He shrugged.  
"Shit, you've got a spaceship here?" I asked, surprised.  
"You're standing in it."  
"What? I didn't see any thrusters... How does it move?"  
"It disappears and reappears." The Doctor told me.  
"So it teleports?"  
"Basically."  
"You're asking me to run away with you to space... Why?" I asked him.  
"Lonely." The Doctor shrugged.  
"Oh really?" I said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah. And you're um... Cute." The Doctor added, making me blush a bit.  
"Should you be flirting with me? Is there no alien laws about that?" I half laughed.  
"If there are, I've broken a lot of them." He smirked, before turning one last bolt on the explosive device. "Ready to blow up some mannequins?" The Doctor asked.  
"Well... Sure, but we've gotta wait a while don't we? It's gonna be morning soon." I said, checking my phone's time.  
"Oh, did I forget to mention? This is a time machine as well." The Doctor smirked before pulling a lever on the panel. Suddenly, the space ship began shaking and rumbling, making a loud whirring noise.  
"TIME?!" I blurted out before the shaking soon stopped. I stumbled backwards into the railing.  
"I'm gonna ask you to stay here while I go do this." The Doctor told me.  
"W-What?" I stammered, surprised.  
"You wouldn't be as cute with burn marks." The Doctor told me, although I followed him out the Tardis doors. It was night time again.  
"Shit..." I muttered. "But... What if you die? You said you might." I asked.  
"I might. But it's unlikely." He winked before rushing off. I decided to obey and stay in the Tardis, mostly because my mind was going too crazy. I hadn't had any sleep and I had an information overload - I was stood in a space ship and a time machine and was just hit on by an alien. 

I waited. I stared at the controls, trying to work out what anything does, but nothing was obvious. I was tempted to go exploring the other rooms of the TARDIS but after looking down a corridor I decided I didn't want to get lost. So I continued waiting until soon I heard it... BOOM! A deep vibration rumbled through the ship before I rushed over to the door. I looked out to see the after effects of the explosion coming from the building that employed me. Smoke was billowing out from the top. Then soon, I saw him. The Doctor came rushing over to the Tardis with a smug face.  
"Told you it was unlikely." He smirked as he came inside.  
"Holy shit... You really did it..." I muttered, shocked.  
"Yep."  
"So is-is that it?" I asked.  
"Oh, no, not at all. That's just a warning for them as I figure out where their brain is." The Doctor told me.  
"The brain? Is it like... Like a hive mind?" I asked, curious, following him back towards the control panel.  
"Sure, if that makes sense to you. You look tired." He noticed.  
"Well... I haven't slept for like 24 hours.. Maybe longer? I've kinda lost track." I admitted.  
"You need some rest." The Doctor told me.  
"You kicking me out?" I scoffed.  
"Quite the opposite." He winked before taking my hand and leading me away. 

We went down a corridor of the Tardis before soon coming into a bedroom. It was a large, circular room which had a golden glow. There was a large bed in the middle, a couple of bedside tables and another doorway. I still couldn't believe we were in that alleyway - it didn't make sense!  
"I hope you feel comfortable enough to sleep here." The Doctor said with a reassuring smile.  
"Who are you? And I'm not asking for your name, I mean... Who are you? What do you do?" I questioned him. He went over and sat on my bed, looking a bit more dramatic.  
"I'm a Time Lord. I travel a lot, and often help those who need it." He explained as I sat down beside him.  
"A Time Lord? So there's a few of you guys travelling around like this?" I asked.  
"No..." He answered, coldly, before looking up into my eyes. "Like how you lost your family, I lost my race. I'm the last Time Lord." The Doctor muttered, looking as though he was holding back tears.  
"Shit... I'm so sorry." I said, feeling guilty for asking.  
"Me too... For you." The Doctor said as we looked at each other... Then suddenly, he leaned in and kissed me! Our lips connected and his hand cupped my face. I was kissing an alien! He stopped and broke off. "Sorry... I probably shouldn't have-" I didn't let him finish. I gripped his leather jacket and pulled him in for another kiss. However, this one was more heated. 

Our lips passionately danced together and our hands roamed over each other's bodies. I began pushing his leather jacket off his shoulders as his tongue pushed through my lips. The jacket was thrown across the room and The Doctor pulled me backwards into the bed, so I was soon laying on top of him as our make out sesh continued. Our hips were grinding against each other as we passionately made out. The Doctor gripped my polo shirt and began pulling it up my body, before I finally broke off so he could bring it over my head.  
"Oh, you are so beautiful." The Doctor muttered.  
"Let's look at you." I said, taking the v-neck in my hands before pulling it up over his head and off his body, revealing his muscular, wide body. I really had to do my best not to drool. "Holy fuck..." I muttered, running my hands down his large pecs. However, the Doctor already pulled my head in for another kiss, not letting me say anymore. As we made out, the Doctor's hands were feeling up my ass. Then, out of nowhere, the Time Lord rolled us over, getting on top and beginning to grind into me harder.  
"Oh fuck, Doctor... I've never wanted anyone so bad..." I whimpered between kisses. He began fumbling at my jeans before finally undoing them. It wasn't long before they were being pulled down my legs and thrown across the futuristic room, along with my boxers.  
"You beautiful thing. Why would anyone make you wear clothes?" The Doctor muttered, kneeling and staring at my naked body.  
"Because our planet has a stupid law." I half laughed.  
"Yes it does." The Doctor said before taking my cock into his hand and giving it a stroke. "It's been a while since I've fucked a human, honestly." He admitted.  
"Well, it'll be the first time being fucked by an alien, for me." I half laughed, watching him play with my cock.  
"You sure you want this?" The Doctor asked, caringly.  
"Would I be naked in your bed, in your spaceship that's bigger on the inside than on the outside, if I didn't?" I pointed out.  
"I guess not... Roll over for me." The Doctor told me. So I did. I rolled onto my front, so he could have a nice view of my ass. "Fantastic!" He grinned before burying his face between my cheeks.  
"Holy shit!" I gasped, gripping the bed sheets as I felt his tongue excitedly explore my hole. "You do not waste time..." I half laughed, feeling the warm wet tongue moving around inside me. His hands were parting my cheeks as far as he could while he continued to eat me out like a hungry animal. "Fuck, you're so deep..." I muttered, feeling it expertly move around inside me.  
"I forgot how good human asses taste." The Doctor smirked, coming out of it and kissing my cheeks.  
"Come up, here." I said. The Doctor happily crawled back up my body and our lips crashed back together again. 

We passionately kissed, my arms wrapped so tightly around his waist. What was it about this alien that made me feel so safe?  
"Oh, Lewis... I've made love to a lot of beautiful creatures..." The Doctor began.  
"Sorry to disappoint." I scoffed.  
"No... No, you're the most beautiful." The Doctor told me before kissing me again, this time it was just a peck.  
"Shut up, that's such a pickup line." I rolled my eyes, though my cheeks were bright red.  
"No... No, it's not." The Doctor whispered before kissing me again. My face felt like it was on fire! 

I rolled him over so that I was on top.  
"Let's see what the Doctor's packing, then, shall we?" I smirked, unbuttoning his pants. Soon, I pulled them down, along with his underwear, leaving him naked. A beautiful, 9 inch cock was released. His pubic hair was neatly trimmed and he had a sexy set of low hanging balls. "Wow... Just a normal dick, huh?" I half laughed.  
"What were you expecting?" The Doctor chuckled.  
"I dunno... Maybe three balls? Maybe it would glow?" I laughed.  
"Ahaha, not this alien." The Doctor scoffed. I took the base of his shaft into my hand, then I wrapped my lips around the head. First time sucking off an alien... What a weird day this has been... It tasted normal, though... I really wasn't sure what to expect. I began bobbing my head up and down on The Doctor's cock. I was already addicted to this man and he called himself 'The Doctor'. Who'd have thought loony aliens were my type? "Yeaaah, Lewis, that feels so gooood..." The Doctor groaned, gripping my hair as I did my best to deepthroat the mysterious extra terrestrial. I was drooling around the meat, as I looked up into his beautiful, deep brown eyes. I could taste him leaking a small amount of precum, which tasted oddly like peppermint. I liked it. It made me go up and down on his cock even faster, desperate for more. However, he stopped me. He gripped my hair and pulled me off his cock.  
"C'mere, beautiful." He said, bringing me up into a kiss. 

We passionately made out again before he rolled us over, so he was back on top. The Doctor's cock and my own rubbed together, as he was grinding his hips into me.  
"Oh my God, I need you to fuck me..." I blurted out.  
"Ahaha I like you." The Doctor said before kissing my forehead.  
"I like you too..." I half laughed. The Doctor smiled before getting me to wrap my legs around his waist. I watched as he spat on his cock and placed it between my asscheeks.  
"You ready?" The Doctor asked me.  
"To get fucked by an alien? Sure, why not?" I scoffed.  
"That's an attitude I can get behind." The Doctor smirked. Then, he began pushing his cock into me. However as it pushed into me I realised... I wasn't feeling any pain... No pain at all!  
"What's happening?" I asked, confused.  
"Sorry, I forgot to say. Pain isn't as intense in the Tardis." The Doctor informed me, still going deeper and deeper.  
"Wow... I fucking love the Tardis." I half laughed as I felt him go all the way inside me.  
"You feel so good, Lewis..." The Doctor muttered, soon balls deep.  
"You too. This is like... The best sex ever, already." I half laughed.  
"Just you wait." The Doctor winked before beginning to thrust back and forth. It felt amazing. Feeling his cock slide in and out of me, while he looked down at me with his mad curls shot me into waves of ecstasy.  
"Oh my God, you feel so good!" I moaned, gripping the bed sheets.  
"Yeah, baby, you feel fantastic!" The Doctor said, only going faster, letting his cock hit my prostate with every thrust.  
"Shit, you're so hot! Fuck me, Doctor! Harder!" I blurted out and he did just as I asked.  
"Oh yeah, you take it, you beautiful human!" The Doctor grinned as we both got sweatier and sweatier.  
"You're so big, Doctor... You fill me up so good!" I muttered, hearing his balls slapping against my skin.  
"Oh yeah, you feel amazing too, Lewis. Ohhh fuck yeah..." The Doctor grunted before leaning down and kissing me. We hungrily kissed, tongues sloppily attacking each other as our bodies aggressively fucked in the spaceship. "You're so perfect, baby..." He muttered before planting kisses on my neck.  
"Oh yeah, Doctor... Shit, you're gonna make me cum..." I gasped, digging my nails into his back.  
"Yeah, do it for me, Lewis... Cum for me!" The Doctor encouraged, his breath hitting my ear before he began nibbling on the lobe.  
"Oh fuck... Oh fuck, Doctor!" I whimpered before arching my back slightly and shooting load after load all over myself. "Oh yeah, Doctor! Fuck me! Fuck, it feels so good!" I blurted out. I never thought I'd be crying out the word 'Doctor' during a climax, yet here I was.  
"Oh fuck yeah, Lewis! Argh fuck yeah! The Doctor grunted before one last thrust. I could feel his alien jizz fill me up and honestly, if it killed me, it had been worth it. 

When he was finished, the Doctor gently pulled out before crashing into the bed, face first, next to me.  
"Fantastic..." He chuckled into the pillow.  
"You're telling me? That was the best sex I think I've ever had..." I scoffed. "And you're an alien."  
"No more alien than you." The Doctor pointed out.  
"Fair point." I half laughed as the Doctor rolled onto his back.  
"Please tell me you still want to travel with me because I don't want to lose that." The Doctor said, with a pouty face, pulling me close.  
"Are you kidding? You're stuck with me now. I'm all yours." I smiled, cuddling up to him.  
"Good. We are going to have a lot of fun, Lewis Campbell." The Doctor said before kissing my cheek. 

My eyes fluttered open and when I saw the golden-coppery walls, I bolted upright in the bed. I looked over but the bed was empty. Shit. It wasn't a dream. It was very real. I had gotten fucked by an alien and my job blew up. I got out of bed and pulled my clothes back on, before leaving the bedroom, to look for Doctor. I came into the main room where he was at the control centre again.  
"Goooood morning!" He smiled.  
"Is it?" I asked, unsure.  
"I think so." The Doctor chuckled. "Listen, I've detected plastic movement in the area. I didn't finish the job. There's been some activity in a block of flats nearby." He informed me.  
"Oh... Shit." I said, surprised.  
"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll get it sorted." He smiled before leaving through the Tardis doors - this time I decided to follow. 

When I stepped out of the small blue box, we were somewhere completely different. It looked like it was morning and we were in a parking lot.  
"Shit, that's insane." I muttered, looking around.  
"C'mon, keep up!" The Doctor told me, already rushing off. I rushed after him, towards a building of apartments.  
"So which flat is it?" I asked him.  
"I dunno. I'm just following this." The Doctor told me, holding out his screwdriver.  
"What does that do, exactly?" I asked, curiously.  
"Things." He answered, vaguely. We went to the several story building and went up the stairs to the correct apartment, following the sound of his sonic screwdriver.  
"Here we are." The Doctor said, as we came to a door which had a cat flap on it. He went down and peaked through it.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" I frowned.  
"Investigating." He answered, while I checked out his ass. The door suddenly opened and a blond, young man stood there. He was really hot... He wore a grey tank top that showed off his muscular arms and a pair of jeans.  
"What're you doing here?" The Doctor frowned.  
"I live here." He answered, his voice sounding soft yet sassy.  
"Well, what do you do that for?" The Doctor asked.  
"Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job." He argued. "Who's this?"  
"Lewis, this is Ross. I met him last night. Ross, this is a friend of mine." The Doctor informed me.  
"Oh. Hi." I said, giving a wave.  
"I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you? No, bonehead... Bye, then." The Doctor said, going to leave.  
"You. Inside. Right now." Ross said before pulling the Doctor into his apartment. I quickly followed.  
"Who is it?" A voice asked. We came to a doorway of a bedroom. There was, I assume, Ross' mother who wore a dressing gown and was putting on makeup.  
"It's about last night. They're part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes." Ross told her.  
"He deserves compensation." The Mum told me as the Doctor and Ross walked into the living room.  
"Oh, sure." I nodded.  
"I'm in my dressing gown." She said.  
"Yes, you are." I said, raising a brow.  
"There's a strange man in my bedroom." She added.  
"Not anymore." I half laughed before walking away towards the living room.  
"Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" Ross asked.  
"I'm okay."  
"I'll have one. Just milk." The Doctor smiled.  
"Does he know?" Ross asked, referring to me.  
"About the bomb? Yeah." The Doctor nodded.  
"We should go to the police. Seriously. All of us." Ross said as the Doctor picked up a copy of a magazine on the coffee table, with a couple on the front.  
"That won't last. He's gay and she's an alien." He commented as Ross went into the kitchen to make the coffees.  
"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong." Ross assured him as the Doctor flicked through the pages of another book that had been on the glass coffee table.  
"Hmm... Sad ending." The Doctor mentioned.  
"They said on the news they'd found a body." Ross told him.  
"What?" I asked, looking at the Doctor.  
"He was the electrician. Died before I got there." The Doctor informed me.  
"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke." Ross sighed as the Doctor tried to shuffle some cards he found. "Anyway, if we are going to the police, I want to know what I'm saying." Ross continued before the Doctor accidentally flung the cards out of his hands - making a mess. "I want you to explain everything."  
"Maybe not." The Doctor shook his head before we heard the cat flap rattling. "What's that, then? You got a cat?" The Doctor asked before I suddenly saw it.  
"Doctor!" I blurted out, seeing a plastic arm come round the corner. It suddenly flew through the air and gripped my throat, choking me!  
"No!" The Doctor shouted before gripping it's forearm and trying to pull it off, but it wasn't budging. Ross came back from the kitchen and swore in horror.  
"What the fuck?!" He gasped. The Doctor pulled so hard on the plastic arm though, we fell backwards and then smashed through the glass coffee table. In the debris, the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and buzzed it at the hand that was still strangling me... Finally, the grip loosened and it stopped. I laid there, coughing and wheezing on the floor. "It's all right, I've stopped it. You okay?" The Doctor asked, sitting beside me, catching his breath as well.  
"Fuck, thank you." I muttered, rubbing my sore throat.  
"Armless." The Doctor winked, waving the arm around. "We need to go before this happens to anyone else." He said, getting up to his feet. The Doctor took my hand and began rushing me out of the flat.  
"Hold on a minute! You can't just go swanning off!" Ross called after us as we went down the stairs.  
"Yes we can. Here we are. This is us, swanning off. See ya!" The Doctor waved.  
"But that arm was moving! It tried to kill him!" Ross continued, chasing after us.  
"Ten out of ten for observation." The Doctor scoffed.  
"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on." Ross insisted.  
"No I don't." The Doctor said as we came down the stairs and left the block of flats.  
"All right then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." Ross threatened.  
"Is that supposed to sound tough?" The Doctor asked.  
"Sort of." Ross shrugged.  
"Doesn't work."  
"Who are you?"  
"Told you. The Doctor."  
"Yeah but, Doctor What?"  
"Just the Doctor."  
"The Doctor?" Ross said, sounding amused.  
"Hello!" The Doctor smiled.  
"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Ross frowned.  
"Sort of."  
"Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you guys the police?" Ross asked.  
"No, I'm just passing through. I'm a long way from home." The Doctor corrected.  
"But what have I done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?" Ross questioned.  
"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you? You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all." The Doctor rolled his eyes.  
"It was in my flat!"  
"It was after me, not you, not Lewis. Last night in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me." The Doctor explained.  
"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you?" Ross asked.  
"Sort of, yeah." The Doctor nodded.  
"You're full of it." Ross laughed.  
"Sort of, yeah."  
"But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?" Ross asked.  
"He does." The Doctor said, pointing to me.  
"I do." I nodded.  
"It's just you two? On your own?" Ross asked.  
"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on." The Doctor reasoned.  
"Okay, start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?" Ross questioned.  
"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." The Doctor answered.  
"So that's radio control?" I asked.  
"Thought control. Are you okay?" He asked, checking my slight bruises on my neck.  
"Yeah..." I nodded.  
"So, who's controlling it, then?" Ross asked.  
"Long story." The Doctor said, impatiently.  
"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" Ross frowned.  
"No."  
"No?"  
"It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you." The Doctor explained. "Do you believe me?"  
"Yes." I answered.  
"No." Ross said.  
"But you're still listening." The Doctor noticed.  
"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?" Ross asked.  
"Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at 67 thousand miles an hour and I can feel it." The Doctor said before taking mine and Ross' hands into his own. Suddenly, I could feel it too. A slight movement, like standing on the slowest merry go round. It was weird. "We're falling through space, all of us, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." Then he released our hands and everything felt normal again. "That's who I am. Now forget me, Ross Lynch. Go home." The Doctor told him before he gripped my wrist and pulled me the rest of the way to the Tardis.

"Why did you ask me to come with you? You seem... You seem to not want him at all." I asked the Doctor as he came to the control centre again, of his Tardis.  
"He has family." The Doctor answered, simply. "It wouldn't be fair on them, if something were to happen to him." He reasoned.  
"And if something happens to me?" I asked.  
"It won't." The Doctor told me, sternly.  
"I just got strangled by a living arm made of plastic." I pointed out.  
"And I stopped it. You will not die." The Doctor promised me, walking back over to me. "But I'll need you to trust me."  
"I've only just met you." I muttered, staring into his eyes. "But I do. I trust you." I said before he leaned in and kissed me. His arms wrapped around me and he held me close as our lips danced together. He gently pushed me back until I was up against one of the rails and the kiss got more and more heated. "Sho-Shouldn't we be in a rush? To stop the plastic things?" I stammered as he began kissing my neck.  
"It's a time machine, Lewis." He reminded me.  
"Oh... Right... Then fuck me." I said, desiring him more and more with every kiss. The Doctor chuckled before stripping off his leather jacket, then quickly beginning to undo my trousers.  
"God, I love this..." The Doctor muttered before they fell around my ankles, along with my briefs.  
"Me too." I half laughed, beginning to undo his pants as well, whilst he was still kissing at my neck. Soon, his trousers fell down his legs along with his boxer shorts, which he kicked away. We were both naked from the waist down - our eagerly hard cocks touching.  
"Spit on it." The Doctor instructed me, coming off my neck. I knew exactly what he meant and so I drooled onto his rock hard cock, before he rubbed the saliva into his shaft. "Now turn around for me, baby." He told me. I did so, turning around and standing against the rail. "You ready for this, Lewis?" He whispered, putting his cock between my cheeks, whilst kissing my shoulder.  
"So fucking ready..." I nodded. WHAM! The Doctor forced every inch of his cock into me, filling me up completely within seconds. I actually felt a twinge if pain, but I screamed out in the sudden rush of pleasure. "Holy fuck!" I blurted out, gripping the railing tightly.  
"Oh yeah, fuck that's tight!" The Doctor grunted.  
"Mmmm you're big!" I muttered, before he began thrusting back and forth, hard. "Wow, you really don't waste time!" I half laughed.  
"Mmmm I love a quickie!" The Doctor grinned, going faster as his balls slapping against my skin, which echoed around the Tardis.  
"Oh fuck, me too! Mmm fuck, it feels so good!" I moaned loudly, feeling his cock slide in and out of me, aggressively, fucking me as hard as he could.  
"Yeah, Lewis, you take it, baby... Mmm fuck, yeah, you take it so good!" Doctor grunted into my ear before starting to force his tongue into it.  
"Oh fuck yeah, Doctor! It feels so fucking good!" I moaned, leaning back into him.  
"Oh, yeah, baby, you're ass feels so great! Mmmm I love it so much!" The Doctor groaned before nibbling on my ear. I became a moaning mess as the Doctor continued pounding into me, his hips thrusting expertly. He began kissing at my neck whilst his hands were running all over my body.  
"Mmm Doctor, I don't ever wanna leave this spaceship." I whimpered.  
"Oh but baby, there's so much more I wanna show you." The Doctor said before kissing me. We made out, messily, as his cock hit my prostate every time.  
"Shit, I'm gonna cum..." I whimpered into his mouth.  
"Oh do it, Lewis! Lemme see you cum for me!" The Doctor grunted.  
"Oh fuck! Argh fuck! AH FUCK ME, DOCTOR!" I blurted out before shooting cum all over the floor of the Tardis, knees buckling.  
"Oh yeah, I'm gonna cum too, baby... Oh fuck... Ohhhh fuckkk!" Doctor groaned before also unloading into my ass for the second time. "Hoooooly shit..." The Doctor muttered before sliding out of my ass. The Doctor stepped back against the controls while I turned and leaned back against the railing.  
"Wow..." I half laughed.  
"I know right? Shit, I could fuck you all day." The Doctor chuckled. "I could, actually."  
"You wanna?" I asked, up for it.  
"Ahaha not today. Maybe one day, though." The Doctor winked. 

When we both got dressed, the Doctor went over to the control panel and began hitting levers and switches.  
"What um... What are you doing?" I asked, following him.  
"I'm trying to track where the next plastic movement is." He told me.  
"How many mannequins are we going to have to kill?" I asked.  
"I've just been waiting for this to finish." The Doctor said before pointing at a vial that was being held in the console. It looked like it was being heated.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Something that'll stop the plastic."  
"So... Anti-plastic?" I scoffed.  
"Sure." The Doctor chuckled.  
"How long will it be till it picks anything up?" I asked.  
"Until there's something to pick up." The Doctor shrugged.

We were there for a while, until finally the Tardis picked something up.  
"It's in a pizza restaurant?" I frowned.  
"I guess so." The Doctor nodded. "I'm gonna ask you to stay here again - I shouldn't be long. I'm gonna bring it back in here and try to use it to track down it's master." The Doctor informed me as he switched some levers and hit some buttons.  
"Oh, okay..."  
"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." The Doctor winked. We landed down and I watched as the Doctor left. I looked outside to see we were at the back of the pizza restaurant. So I waited. I waited for him to come back. I looked at the anti-plastic out of curiosity, it looked blue but was pretty opaque. Then soon, I heard screaming. I rushed to the Tardis and opened it. The back door of the restaurant was being bashed into. The Doctor came rushing over while Ross had ran towards the padlocked gates. Ross was now wearing a maroon jacket over his tank top.  
"Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!" Ross yelled.  
"Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor corrected, standing beside me at the Tardis entrance.  
"Use it!" He shouted.  
"Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here." The Doctor suggested before coming into the Tardis.  
"You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor!" He shouted. Ross finally gave up and ran into the Tardis. "It's going to follow us!" He said before he realised what had happened. His eyes widened at the giant space inside the small box. He ran back out of the door, then after a few minutes, came back inside before I watched the restaurant backdoor get forced open. Standing there was a headless man with a giant hammer/cleaver for a hand. I quickly shut the Tardis doors.  
"The assembled hordes of Ghengis Khan couldn't get through that door and believe me, they've tried. Now shut up, a minute." The Doctor assured his newest passenger. He was holding the head of the thing that was outside. "This head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." He told me before he saw Ross, who was still struggling. "Right, where do you want to start?"  
"Um... The inside is bigger than the outside." Ross said.  
"Yes."  
"It's alien." Ross muttered.  
"Yep."  
"Are you both alien?"  
"I am but he's not." The Doctor answered. "Is that all right?"  
"Yeah."  
"It's called the Tardis, this thing. T A R D I S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He told us before Ross suddenly burst into tears.  
"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." The Doctor said.  
"Did they kill him? Chance? Did they kill Chance? Is he dead?" Ross asked him, horrified.  
"Oh. I didn't think of that." The Doctor admitted.  
"Who's Chance?" I frowned.  
"He's my boyfriend. He pulled off his head." Ross told me, through tears. "They copied him and you didn't even think!" He spat at The Doctor, when I noticed 'Chance' the plastic head was melting.  
"Urrr, Doctor? Is that supposed to be happening?" I asked, rushing over.  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" He panicked, before starting up the Tardis.  
"What're you doing?" Ross asked.  
"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!" He blurted out before the Tardis finally stopped. The Doctor immediately ran for the door.  
"You can't go out there! It's not safe!" Ross said as we both rushed after him. 

We came out to the north of the Thames, near the RAF monument. I could see the London Eye on the other side of the river.  
"Shit, I've lost the signal. I got so close!" The Doctor groaned.  
"We've moved... Does it fly?" Ross realised.  
"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand." The Doctor told him.  
"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose?" Ross asked.  
"It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?" The Doctor complained.  
"Doctor what do we do now?" I asked.  
"Lemme think..." He said.  
"I'll have to tell his mother. Chance. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien." Ross continued.  
"Look, if I did forget some kid called Chance-"  
"Yeah, he's not a kid-"  
"-it's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?" Doctor snapped at him.  
"All right!"  
"Yes, it is!"  
"If you are an alien, why do you sound like you're from Birmingham?" Ross asked.  
"Aliens have accents too." The Doctor answered, dismissively.  
"What's a police public call box?" Ross added.  
"It's a telephone box from the 1950's. It's a disguise." The Doctor answered.  
"Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?" Ross questioned.  
"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth: dinner!" The Doctor explained.  
"Any way of stopping it?" Ross asked.  
"The anti-plastic." I answered.  
"Anti-plastic?" Ross repeated.  
"Anti-plastic." Doctor nodded, holding up the tube of blue liquid. "But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"  
"Hide what?" I asked.  
"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." Doctor told me.  
"What would it look like?" I asked.  
"Like a transmitter! Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London. A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." Doctor described. I frowned before turning around, looking at the London Eye.  
"Doctor...?" I said, pointing towards it.  
"Oh, fantastic!" He said before holding my face and kissing me, then running off.

We ran across the Westminster Bridge, towards the London Eye, on the South Bank.  
"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables-"  
"The breast implants!" Ross added to the Doctor's list.  
"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." Doctor told us.  
"What about down here?" Ross pointed out a manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps.  
"Looks good to me." Doctor nodded. We went down and opened the hatch... A red light glowed inside. We climbed down a short ladder and came inside a very brick-built area with lots of chains hanging from the ceiling. We went down a flight of steps into a multi-level chamber. Below us was a gigantic vat filled with what looked like molten plastic, moving around. It looked horrific.  
"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature." Doctor told us.  
"Well, then... Tip in your anti plastic and let's go." Ross told him.  
"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance." Doctor told us before going down to a catwalk that overlooked the seething vat. I decided to follow him.  
"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under the peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The Doctor spoke, clearly. The living plastic moved in response. "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?" The Doctor asked.  
"Oh, God! Chance! It's okay. It's all right!" Ross panicked, rushing over to him. Chance was on a lower level, cowering in a corner.  
"That thing down there, the liquid. Ross, it can talk!" He cried.  
"You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive." Ross informed him.  
"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." Doctor nodded.  
"You know that and you never said?!"  
"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you!" Doctor snapped at him before addressing the vat of plastic. "If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" He spat. A face began forming in the plastic, something made of nightmares. The orange glow it gave off didn't help either. It seemed to be talking to the Doctor, though I couldn't understand it. "Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple... Don't talk about the constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting! These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf: Please, just go." The Doctor tried. Suddenly, two pairs of shop dummies came out of the shadows, each grabbing me and the Doctor by the arms. One pulled out the anti plastic from the Doctor's pockets. "That was insurance! I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you! I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy, I swear, I'm not!" The Doctor panicked. The molten alien made a noise. "What do you mean?" Doctor asked before a door slid back behind Ross and Chance, revealing the Tardis. "No. Oh, no. Honestly no... Yes, that's my ship... That's not true. I should know, I was there! I fought in the war! It wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" The Doctor cried, sounding distraught.  
"What's it doing?" I asked him, feeling the tight grip of the plastic fingers. They were stronger than they looked.  
"It's the Tardis! The Nestene identified it's superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion!" He explained. "I'm so sorry." Doctor said, looking fearful. "Get out, Ross!" He yelled towards him as the plastic in the vat roared. Soon, it began throwing waves of energy. I could feel it passing through me, almost like feeling a blast of air. "It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!" Doctor told me.  
"It's the end of the world..." I muttered, terrified.  
"Get out, Ross! Just get out! Run!" Doctor yelled to him.  
"The stairs have collapsed!" He yelled back. The mannequins began pushing Doctor and I towards the vat, but we did our best to push back.  
"I'm so sorry, Lewis! I didn't want this! I thought I could keep you safe!" Doctor cried.  
"It's not over yet!" I said, still trying to break free. Then suddenly, we heard a scream. We looked over to see Ross swinging on a chain, towards us. He managed to kick the mannequin holding the anti-plastic, making it topple over into the vat. The monster inside screamed and the mannequins let go of us, freaking out.  
"Ross!" Doctor yelled out before catching him on the way back from his swing. "Now we're in trouble!" Explosions started erupting from the creature but the waves of energy stopped. The Doctor, Ross and I raced to the Tardis and all went inside, along with Chance. 

The Doctor quickly hit some levers and we escaped from the explosions and landed back outside Ross' flat. Chance immediately tumbled through the doors and ran out, traumatised. Ross quickly went over to him, to comfort him. I went over to the doorway with the Doctor.  
"A fat-lot of good you two were." Ross said to us.  
"Nestene Consciousness? Easy." Doctor scoffed.  
"You were useless in there. You'd both be dead if it wasn't for me." Ross pointed out.  
"Yes, we would. Thank you." He said.  
"Yeah, really." I nodded.  
"Right then, we'll be off, unless, err... I don't know, you could come with us. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know? It goes anywhere in the Universe free of charge." The Doctor offered.  
"Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing." Chance blurted out.  
"He's not invited." I said, bluntly.  
"What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere." Doctor persuaded, making me get a twinge of excitement.  
"Is it always this dangerous?" Ross asked.  
"Yeah." Doctor nodded. A twinge of fear.  
"Yeah, I can't. I've got to go find my Mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so..." Ross sighed, referring to Chance.  
"Okay. See you around." The Doctor said before shutting the Tardis doors. "Well that's a shame." He said walking towards the controls and 'taking off'.  
"Wanting a threesome or something? 'Cause I wouldn't blame you." I scoffed.  
"Yeah, kinda... He's braver than I thought, too." The Doctor said.  
"But I thought... I thought you didn't want him because he had family?" I asked.  
"Maybe... But maybe he deserves a choice." The Doctor admitted. "Are you okay? I know that would've been a bit... Freaky..." Doctor asked me, coming over.  
"I'm shaken up but... I'm excited." I admitted.  
"Really?"  
"Anywhere in space and time while banging an alien? It... It feels like it's taken 20 years for my life to finally get... Exciting." I smiled, making him chuckle. "Did you mention that? The whole time machine thing to Ross?" I asked.  
"Shit... I didn't..." He said before hitting levers and switches. Soon, we were back in the same place we dropped him off. The Doctor rushed over to the door and opened it. "By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?"


	2. The End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes Luke and Ross to the end of the world, but they soon realise they're in more danger than it seems.

Ross was in the Tardis, as excited as I was to start our new adventure. We stood in the green light of the control panels, ready for our first voyage.  
“Right then, tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time? It’s your choice. What’s it going to be?” The Doctor beamed.  
“Forwards.” I smiled.  
“How far?” Doctor asked.  
“100 years.” Ross said. So, he hit some levers around the controls and the Tardis flew for a few seconds, shaking us around a bit.  
“There you go. Step outside those doors, it’s the 22nd century.” The Doctor said when the Tardis landed, smug.  
“You’re kidding!” Ross said, stunned.  
“That’s a bit boring, though. Do you want to go further?” The Doctor smirked.  
“Do it.” I nodded. Soon, we were travelling again.  
“Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it’s the year 12005, the new Roman Empire.” Doctor said.  
“You think you’re so impressive.” Ross scoffed.  
“He bloody is.” I said, eager.  
“He wishes.” Ross teased.  
“Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!” The Doctor exclaimed before soon, we were hurtling through time and space again, for longer. The Tardis stopped.  
“Where are we?” I asked, practically jumping on the spot. I hadn’t felt excitement like this for a long, long time.

We stepped out of the Tardis and it looked like we were just in a simple modern room. The floor was marble and the walls were like a dark oak. The Doctor took us down a flight of steps until we were in front of a large shutter. However, The Doctor pressed a button making the shutter open up, revealing that we were actually in space and looking down at Earth.  
“Holy shit…” I gasped, feeling sick in both fear and awe.  
“You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you’re going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/Apple/26. 5 billion years into your future, and this is the day…” The Doctor said before looking at his watch. “Hold on…” Suddenly, the sun flared and turned red. “This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world.” Goosebumps ran all over my skin. The end of the world… I was going to witness it. The Doctor took my hand and brought us down a corridor - the interior was interesting. It was very modern with wooden-like features - not as sci-fi as you’d expect.  
“Shuttles 5 and 6 now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39.” A computer voice said on the overhead speakers.  
“So when it says guests, does that mean people?” Ross asked.  
“Depends what you mean by people.” The Doctor shrugged.  
“I mean people. What do you mean?” Ross asked.  
“Aliens.”  
“Is this a spaceship?” I asked, curious.  
“Not really. More like an observation deck. It’s where all the great and good come to watch the planet burn.” The Doctor explained, before using his sonic screwdriver on a wall panel and opening the door.  
“What for?” Ross asked.  
“Fun.” He shrugged as we walked into what looked like the observation room. At the front was a large window that looked out into space and onto Earth. There were also a few display cases dotted around with various Earth artefacts. “I should say, when I mean the great and good, I mean rich.” The Doctor added.  
“But, hold on… They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding - that takes hundreds of years.” Ross remembered.  
“Millions, but the planet’s now property of the National Trust. They’ve been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun.” The Doctor pointed out.  
“Why does the planet look the same? I’d have thought the continents might’ve shifted or something.” I asked.  
“They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That’s a classic Earth. But now money’s run out, nature takes back over.” The Doctor told me.  
“How long’s it got?” Ross asked.  
“About half an hour and the planet gets roasted.” The Doctor answered.  
“Is that why we’re here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?” Ross asked.  
“I’m not saving it. Time’s up.” The Doctor shook his head.  
“But what about the people?”  
“It’s empty. They’re all gone. No one left.” The Doctor answered.  
“Just us, then.” I half laughed.  
“Who the hell are you?!” A voice snapped. We turned around to see a blue skinned man with yellow eyes. He had a very beautiful, elegant metallic, gold suit and what almost looked like a leather swim cap. He also had a gem-like-thing in his forehead and black face paint. I wasn’t sure what was actual biology or accessories. I couldn’t believe I was seeing an actual alien.  
“Oh, that’s nice, thanks.” The Doctor said, sarcastically.  
“But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They’re on their way any second now.” He told us.  
“That’s me. I’m a guest. Look, I’ve got an invitation.” The Doctor said before showing him a piece of paper in a wallet-like-case. It was blank, though. “Look. There, you see? It’s fine, you see? The Doctor plus 2. I’m The Doctor and this is Lewis Campbell and Ross Lynch. They’re my plus 2. Is that all right?” The Doctor continued before putting the paper away.  
“Well, obviously. Apologies, etcetera. If you’re on board, we’d better start. Enjoy.” He said before going over to a lectern.  
“The paper’s slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time.” The Doctor informed Ross and I.  
“Never give that to an underaged drinker.” I half laughed.  
“He’s blue…” Ross muttered.  
“Yeah.” The Doctor nodded.  
“Okay…”  
“We have in attendance the Doctor, Lewis Campbell and Ross Lynch. Thank you. All staff to their positions.” The steward instructed. Suddenly, a bunch of tinier blue men wearing black jumpsuits and helmets came out of the doors. They marched into the room and into positions beside some of the display cases. “Hurry now! Thank you! Quick as we can, come along, come along!” The steward said. “And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely Jabe, Lute and Colfa.” The doors opened and in stepped a woman who had skin made of bark. The top of her head reminded me of the shape of a dragon fruit, as the bark narrowed to a blunt point. She wore a red and golden dress. She was also accompanied by two male versions, wearing very dark clothing which looked a bit like it could be armour. Perhaps they were her bodyguards? “There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon.” The Steward introduced. A pretty ugly looking blue thing sat in a hoof-shaped pod came through the door. His head looked like an upside down ballsack and his body looked like melted ice cream. “And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.” A group of black robed figures came in, looking incredibly creepy. “The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers of Hop Pyleen. Thank you.” The door opened and two people who had crocodile heads came in, both wearing fur coats and rather posh looking clothing. As he continued rattling off names, the tree people came over to us.  
“The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather.” Jabe said, before handing the Doctor a plant pot with a twig inside it.  
“Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er, I give you in return air from my lungs.” The Doctor made up before blowing into Jabe.  
“How intimate.” She said, sounding flattered.  
“There’s more where that came from.” I smirked, amused.  
“I bet there is.” She smirked back, surprising me.  
“From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe.” The Steward said before the door opened again. In came, barely fitting through a door, a large glass tank with a big humanoid head inside with straggly hair and squinting eyes. It looked crazy. It was about the size of a Mini Cooper. I was quickly distracted though when the little blue nutsack came over, next.  
“The Moxx of Balhoon.” The Doctor greeted.  
“My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas.” Moxx said before spitting into Ross’ face.  
“Thank you very much.” The Doctor said, holding back a laugh. When he moved away, I couldn’t help but giggle.  
“Shut up.” Ross said, though also chuckling, wiping the spit off his face with his jacket sleeve. The people in the dark robes came over next - it was impossible to see their faces. They wore these gold chain-necklace things around their necks, though.  
“A gift of peace in all good faith.” One said in a deep voice, holding out a silver, metal ball. The Doctor let me take it.  
“And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen.” The steward introduced. In came a large canvas of skin, stretched out in a rectangular frame. There was a woman’s face on the front, which just looked seriously creepy. It was being wheeled in by two men hidden in white surgical looking clothes. I couldn’t even see their faces, as they were covered, with goggles on too. They held big tanks with what looked like tubes and sprays attached to it.  
“Oh, now, don’t stare. I know, I know it’s shocking isn’t it? I’ve had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don’t look a day over two thousand.” She beamed. “Moisturise me. Moisturise me.” Cassandra instructed the two people with her, who quickly sprayed her. “Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye.” She continued, tearing up.  
“This is disturbing.” I whispered to the Doctor.  
“Don’t get me started.” He half laughed, clearly feeling the same.  
“Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils… or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines.” Cassandra went on, making me cringe. Someone came in, showing the egg off, but it looked way too big.  
“This bitch for real?” I whispered to the Doctor.  
“I know right?” He scoffed. A 50’s jukebox was wheeled in next.  
“According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!” She beamed. One of the attendants pressed a button and it began playing ‘Tainted Love’ by Soft Cell.  
“Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes.” The steward announced to us all. Ross suddenly rushed out of the room, clearly overwhelmed. The Doctor and I went to go after him, but we were intercepted by the tree woman.  
“Doctor?” She said before a flash came out of the device she was holding. I assume it was a camera. “Thank you.” Jabe smiled before we continued on after Ross.

“Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery fifteen please report to the Steward’s office immediately. Guests are reminded that use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty five point four slash cup slash sixteen. Thank you.” We heard a voice say on the speaker system.  
“Should we be worried about that?” I asked the Doctor as we went down a corridor, looking for Ross.  
“Nah. Tell you what, you go back to the Observation Gallery. I’ll go find Ross and sort the Tardis out.” The Doctor told me.  
“What if one of them start talking to me?” I asked, nervously.  
“Then talk back.” He shrugged.  
“I don’t know how to talk to aliens!” I argued.  
“You talk to me?” The Doctor frowned.  
“Yeah but… You don’t count! You’re all hot and shit! I dunno how to talk to a mini blue Yoda or a tree!” I reasoned.  
“I thought one of those tree dudes were pretty cute.” He shrugged. “Go on.” The Doctor said before pecking my lips and rushing off. I nervously went back into the observation gallery and my eyes darted from alien to alien. I wondered over to the window and watched the Earth - only 25 minutes.  
“Hello.” A voice said. I turned around to see a man with pink skin and elf ears. He was bald but across his scalp were tiny bumps, then his eyes were bright green. He wore an emerald, floral set of robes too - honestly he looked really cool.  
“Oh, h-hi.” I smiled.  
“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” He asked, also looking down to the Earth.  
“Yeah… Hard to believe it’s going to die.” I admitted.  
“My name is Klava.” He told me.  
“I’m Lewis. Nice to meet you.” I smiled.  
“You too.” Klava smiled back. “Where’d those people you were with, go?”  
“Oh, one just got a little freaked out. He doesn’t do this sorta stuff… Well, I don’t either but I seem to be handling it better.” I explained. “The other went to comfort him.”  
“They left you on your own?” Klava asked.  
“Oh, it’s not like that.” I assured him, before suddenly the space station shook violently, making me fall back into Klava who caught me.  
“You okay?” He asked.  
“Y-Yeah… What the hell was that?” I asked.  
“I'm not sure.” Klava said.  
“Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you.” The steward’s voice said on the speaker system. I soon saw the Doctor and Ross rush into the room.  
“Gotta go.” I said to Klava before hurrying over to my new friends.  
“Indubitably, this is the Bad Wolf scenario. I find the inherent laxity of the on-going multiverse.” I heard Moxx say as I went over. Jabe has also come over to the Doctor, also looking a bit worried.  
“That wasn’t a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don’t feel like that.” The Doctor told me. “What do you think, Jabe? Listen to the engines, they’ve pitched up about 30 Hertz. Seems wrong, right?” The Doctor asked.  
“It’s the sound of metal. It doesn’t make any sense to me.” Jabe said.  
“Where’s the engine room?” The Doctor asked.  
“I don’t know but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your friends?” Jabe offered.  
“Sounds like a plan.” The Doctor nodded.  
“I… I think I’m gonna stay here.” I decided.  
“Really?” The Doctor asked, surprised.  
“Yeah. In case I see anything up here, so I can warn you.” I pointed out.  
“Oh, you beauty.” The Doctor said before giving me another kiss. “Be careful.” He told me before I watched him, Ross and Jabe rush off. Klava came back over, curiously.  
“Is everything okay?” He asked.  
“We don’t know yet.” I said.  
“Earth Death in 15 minutes.” The computer voice said.

“Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy, down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun.” Cassandra was saying to everyone, pretentiously.  
“What happened to everyone else?” I questioned her. Everyone fell silent, including Klava.  
“What?” Cassandra asked, surprised.  
“The human race? What happened to them?” I asked her.  
“They say mankind has touched every star in the sky.” She answered.  
“So, you’re not the last human.” I scoffed.  
“I am the last pure human. The others mingled.” Cassandra said with disgust. “Oh, they call themselves New humans and Proto-humans and Digi-humans, even 'Human-ish’, but you know what I call them? Mongrels.”  
“So you stayed behind?”  
“I kept myself pure.” Cassandra told me.  
“Bullshit. How many operations have you had?” I asked her.  
“708. Next week it’s 709. I’m having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Lewis. You’ve got a little chin poking out.” Cassandra suggested.  
“Shut the fuck up. You’re not human. You’re just a bitchy trampoline. I was born on Earth and so was my Mum and so was my Dad, so that makes me the actual last human being on this planet, because you are certainly not human.” I said, angrily. “You’re just skin. Makeup and skin. Enjoy your moisturising, Cassandra.” I said before walking away with Klava.  
“Woah. That was amazing. You’re really from that planet?” He asked as we left the crowd of people, going into a corridor.  
“Yeah. I’m with a time traveller so…” I nodded.  
“You’re a piece of history.” Klava whispered.  
“I mean, I guess, but-“ I was cut off by Klava as he took my head in his hands and kissed me. For some reason, I didn’t stop it. I don’t know why, but I kinda liked this guy, even if he was a weird pink alien. He pushed me up against the wall of the empty corridor as our hands ran over each other’s bodies. Just as it was getting more heated though- WHAM! Klava suddenly collapsed into me and I saw the group of aliens in the cloaks.  
“What are you-?” Before I could say anymore, the one closest hit me too, instantly knocking me unconscious.

I woke up with a pounding headache. I sat up and tried to think about what the hell had happened. One moment I was making out with an alien, the next I got knocked out. I was sat in some sort of private gallery room, where you could look out into space. Next to me was Klava, who was still unconscious. I barely had a moment to think though before suddenly…  
“Sun filter descending.” The computer voice said, then just began repeating itself again and again. A bright beam of light shot through the window and was expanding lower and lower, gradually. I could feel an intense heat coming off it, making me realise I was in grave danger.  
“Shit!” I blurted out before rushing to the door - it was locked. “No! Doctor! Doctor!” I shouted, bashing at the door as the burning light grew more. “LET ME OUT!” I continued shouting. Soon, I saw through the window, the Doctor coming around the corner.  
“Oh, you would be in there, wouldn’t you?!” He said, as he rushed over with Ross and Jabe.  
“Open the FUCKING DOOR!” I demanded.  
“Give me two moments!” The Doctor said as I had to crouch down, as the rays hit the top of the door.  
“Lewi-ARRRRRGHHHHHH!!” A voice suddenly screamed loudly. I turned around to see Klava get disintegrated by the rays. He had most likely just awoken in confusion and as he went to stand up, he hit the sunbeams.  
“NOOOOO!!!” I cried out in horror as he died before my eyes.  
“Get down Lewis! It’s fighting back!” The Doctor shouted at me. I ended up having to lay down as the sun rays got lower and lower until finally…  
“Sun filter rising…” The computer voice said. The sunrays began rising upwards until finally, it disappeared.  
“The whole thing’s jammed! I can’t open the doors, stay there!” The Doctor instructed me.  
“Where the fuck am I gonna go?!” I snapped back standing up.  
“Stay here, Ross.” The Doctor instructed him before he rushed off with Jabe.  
“Ross, he died…” I whispered, looking back into the empty room. All that was left was some ash where Klava had once stood.  
“Who was he?” Ross asked.  
“His name was Klava…” I shuddered, feeling teary eyed.  
“What happened?”  
“We were um… We kissed… And then we got knocked out…” I answered.  
“By who?” Ross asked.  
“I… I’m not sure… I can’t remember, honestly.” I said, rubbing my still sore head.  
“Earth death in 5 minutes.” The computer said.  
“Look at me, okay? Not there.” Ross told me. I tore my eyes away from the space Klava stood and looked back at the concerned Ross, through the glass.  
“I can’t believe he’s dead.” I whispered.  
“We’ll stop whoever’s doing this. Klava wasn’t the only one - the steward also died.” Ross informed me.  
“Fuck… Thats so fucked up…” I whispered.  
“I know… I’m just glad you’re safe.” Ross told me.  
“Am I?” I asked.  
“You are for now and that’s what matters.” Ross said. “You both really kissed?” He asked.  
“Y-Yeah. I wasn’t expecting it but… I dunno, I wasn’t against it. I didn’t have feelings for him but… I dunno, it was exciting.” I explained.  
“I’m sorry.” Ross said.  
“Earth death in 3 minutes.” The computer said. Suddenly, there was loud explosions setting off and the station shook again, making me stumble around along with Ross on the other side of the door.  
“Fuck! Are you okay?!” Ross yelled out as the lights went red.  
“What’s happening out there?” I shouted.  
“I don’t know!” Ross shouted back.  
“Earth-death in 2 minutes.” The computer said. “Heat levels hazardous.” It then added as a crack began forming on the window in my room.  
“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Ross! I’m not safe!” I panicked as the crack grew.  
“Shields malfunction.” The overhead speakers said in the same computer voice. Suddenly, sun beams shot through the glass, hitting the wall beside me. Then more shot out, making me panic.  
“NOOOO!!!” Ross screamed, banging at the door, trying to push it through. I crouched down against the door, trying to dodge the beams of death. It was getting worse and worse, the heat was unbearable.  
“Planet explodes in 10… 9… 8… 7… 6…” The computer counted down as Ross continued screaming and bashing at the door. If that planet explodes I’m even more screwed. “5… 4… 3… 2… Raise shields- 1.” The computer finished. “Exoglass repair.” I heard an ear splitting explosion just as the window sealed itself, removing the beams of sun and leaving the room filled with smoke. I laid there, panting as I recovered from nearly dying.  
“YES! Yes! Ohhh thank God! You’re safe!” Ross said before finally, the door let him burst through. He rushed inside and knelt down next to me, hugging me. “Are you okay? Jesus Christ that was close!” Ross muttered, holding me close.  
“I’m okay… I’m okay…” I breathed, hugging him back.  
“Let’s get you out of here.” Ross said, bringing me to my feet and taking me out of the room.

Still in Ross’ arms, I shakily walked with him to the main gallery room - however it looked like they had the same problem. It looked like Moxx had disintegrated, as there were scorch marks from where he sat in his pod. Not only that, but on the floor in the corner was a pile of the black hooded people, unconscious. Cassandra was also nowhere in sight.  
“Shit…” I whispered.  
“It’s okay…” Ross said before the Doctor stormed in, clearly upset. He went over to the two tree dudes, but it looked like he was giving bad news. I realised Jabe was nowhere in sight. The Doctor then came over to us. That’s when I remembered who hit me.  
“Oh, Lewis…” He said before pulling me into a hug. “I’m so sorry… Are you okay?”  
“Doctor! It was the black hooded people! They’re the ones who hit me.” I told him.  
“I know, I already dealt with them but they’re not the ones behind this.. Cassandra is. But are you okay?” The Doctor assured me. I guess that would be why they were all collapsed in a heap on the floor.  
“Seriously?!” I gasped.  
“Are you okay?” The Doctor repeated.  
“I will be. Are you?” I asked.  
“I will be. Ross?” The Doctor asked.  
“Yeah, I got off lightly.” He half laughed.  
“Good. I’ve got some really juicy ideas, you ready?” The Doctor said with a small smirk. “Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby.” He explained, loud enough for everyone to hear, before smashing the ostrich egg that was on a display stand, revealing a small device inside. “Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed.” The Doctor said before using his sonic screwdriver.  
“Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces!” A voice laughed before Cassandra phased through and appeared before us in a temporary blue glow. “... Oh.”  
“The last human.” The Doctor said.  
“So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club.” Cassandra said, nervously.  
“Shut the fuck up, people are dead. You're a murderer.” I spat in disbelief.  
“It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter.” Cassandra rolled her eyes.  
“And creak?” The Doctor said.  
“And what?” Cassandra frowned.  
“Creak. You’re creaking.” The Doctor clarified. She was indeed creaking and cracking.  
“What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!” Cassandra panicked.  
“You raised the temperature.” The Doctor reminded her.  
“Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor! I’m sorry! I’ll do anything!” She begged.  
“Help her.” Ross said, disturbed.  
“Everything has its time and everything dies.” The Doctor growled.  
“I’m too young!” She screamed before SPLAT! Her skin blew apart in a gross mess. She was dead. 

Everybody had left, including what was left of the staff, until it was just the Doctor, Ross and I looking out upon the asteroids that were once the Earth. It was sad yet beautiful.  
“The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves; nobody even watched it die. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just… Dead.” Ross said, sadly. The Doctor took our hands in his own.  
“You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky.” The Doctor told us. “My planet’s gone. It’s dead. It burned like the Earth and now it’s just rocks and dust before its time.”  
“What happened?” Ross asked.  
“There was a war and we lost.” The Doctor answered.  
“A war with who? What about your people?” Ross asked.  
“I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone and I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else.” The Doctor explained.  
“There’s us.” I smiled.  
“You’ve seen how dangerous it is, though… You still want that?” The Doctor asked.  
“No GSCE’s, no jobs, no future… Yeah, I’m staying.” Ross nodded.  
“I’ve got nowhere else to go.” I agreed.  
“I just need to ask one thing.” Ross said. “What are you two?”  
“What?” The Doctor frowned.  
“Are you two dating? Boyfriends? Together? Or what?” Ross questioned.  
“So far it feels like an open relationship.” I shrugged.  
“Oh… Cool.” Ross said, looking hesitant.  
“You wanna be a part of that?” The Doctor asked, knowingly.  
“K-Kinda. Yeah.” Ross nodded. So, the Doctor leaned in and kissed him. It was passionate and sweet, but short. “Whoa…” He muttered once the Doctor broke off. Then, he leaned in and kissed me, cupping my face with his hand. I could tell Ross really wanted this - I did too. He was a beautiful, sexy man, how could I not? When he broke off we all exchanged hungry looks. The Doctor stripper off his leather jacket before all three of us leaned in and kissed each other. A threeway kiss - something I hadn't really experienced before. We all sloppily made out, touching each other up. Ross soon took off his jacket too, leaving him in the sexy tank top.  
“Wait… Should we be having sex right here?” I asked, breaking off as we still stood in the space station.  
“There's nobody here. Why not?” The Doctor shrugged before pulling his shirt off.  
“That's all the convincing I needed.” I scoffed as he was pulling my shirt over my head as well.  
“Fuck, you two are so hot.” Ross muttered, pulling his tank top off as well, showing off his ripped body.  
“Shit, you're hot too…” I whispered, running a hand up his body.  
“Mmm c’mere…” Ross said, gripping the back of my head and crashing his lips against me. Then, he pinned me against the glass window that looked out onto the dead Earth as his lips hungrily began attacking mine. His hands ran up and down my back before finally placing themselves on my ass and squeezing it tightly.  
“Fuckkkk, I love humans.” The Doctor groaned, getting behind Ross and kissing his neck and shoulder, grinding his crotch into Ross’ ass. I noticed The Doctor was fumbling at Ross’ jeans, undoing them while Ross was pushing his hands under my black pants and briefs, so he could squeeze my bare ass. The whole while my own hands were groping his pecs and feeling his abs.  
“Oh yeah, Ross… So hot…” I whispered between kisses.  
“Let's get these off, shall we?” The Doctor whispered, gripping Ross’ boxer briefs and jeans then pushing them down his legs. A beautiful 8 inch, thick uncut cock was released.  
“Wow…” I breathed, wrapping my fingers around the shaft.  
“Mmmm, like what you see, baby?” Ross whispered as I gave it a couple strokes.  
“I love what I see.” I muttered before The Doctor suddenly went to his knees behind Ross.  
“Oh my God!” Ross gasped as The Doctor spread his cheeks apart before running his tongue across his hole.  
“Don't mind, do ya?” The Doctor smirked, knowingly before doing it again.  
“Fuck noo…” Ross shuddered.  
“Lewis, you wanna do his other end?” The Doctor suggested.  
“Absolutely.” I said before going down to my knees as well. 

I became eye-level with Ross’ hard cock, which was begging for attention. Meanwhile, The Doctor was burying his face between Ross’ asscheeks.  
“Argh fuck!” Ross blurted out, bending over slightly and pressing his hands against the window, feeling The Doctor’s tongue burrow into his hole. Meanwhile, I began wrapping my lips around the head of Ross’ shaft. “Mmmm yeah, baby…” He groaned as I took as much of his shaft as I could. I was able to take almost the whole thing into my mouth and soon began bobbing my head back and forth, enjoying the taste of the new cock. “Oh, fucking hell, you two are amazing…” Ross groaned, being pleasured from both ends.  
“I knew you'd fit in with us.” The Doctor’s muffled voice said into Ross’ ass. I was doing my best to make Ross feel good, massaging his balls with a hand whilst also deepthroating every inch I could.  
“Ah, shit… That’s so hot, fuck…” Ross whimpered, using one hand to grip my hair. I couldn't believe I was giving a blowjob, in space, with the dead Earth just below us. I could feel him throbbing in my mouth as I tasted his precum oozing out. I was running my hands up and down his legs, stroking them as The Doctor and I pleasured him. “Fuck, that feels good… Shit, guys…” Ross moaned as I began focusing on the tip, slurping at it. “Oh my God, Doctor, I need you to fuck me…” Ross muttered.  
“Getting impatient?” The Doctor smirked into the cheeks.  
“Fuck yeah…” Ross nodded.

The Doctor took his face out of his ass and I took the cock out of my mouth, before we both stood back up again. All three of us almost immediately began kissing each other again. Our lips sloppily made out with each other as our hands roamed all over each other’s bodies - Ross’ fingers groping my asscheeks particularly.  
“B-Bend over, Lewis.” Ross instructed me, breaking off. I just nodded before bending over in front of him, placing two hands against the window looking out into space. Ross got behind me and I soon felt the tip of his cock against my hole. It felt like ages ago since I had been fucked by the Doctor, but in reality it couldn’t have been considering how my hole still felt a bit sore and raw. I felt one of the blond’s hand grip my hip whilst he also drooled onto his cock, for some additional lubrication.  
“Ready?” Ross asked me.  
“Give it to me.” I nodded. Without a second thought, Ross began pushing his cock into me, penetrating my hole and pushing his shaft deeper and deeper into me. “Arrrgghhhh fuckkk..” I groaned, feeling each inch go deeper into me. Ross’ second hand gripped my other hip as well as he let out a low moan as he felt my hole wrap around his hard cock.  
“Shiiiit… You’re tighter than Chance.” Ross purred, going balls deep. It was definitely more painful than when we were in the Tardis - I could definitely feel the difference. But it wasn’t too bad, either. “Oh shit!” Ross gasped. I could see his reflection and noticed that The Doctor was behind him, clearly entering Ross’ ass as well.  
“Yeaaah, that’s it, Ross.. Bend over, darling.” The Doctor muttered, gently pushing him over more.  
“Fuck, you’re big…” Ross breathed.  
“You too.” I muttered, feeling him throbbing inside me. Soon, The Doctor was balls deep inside Ross too.  
“I cannot believe this is happening.” Ross half laughed. “A threesome in space.” He scoffed.  
“Oh, this is just the beginning.” The Doctor smirked before beginning to thrust back and forth. Ross began moving his hips too, pulling back and meeting The Doctor’s hips halfway.  
“Fuck, that feels so good…” I muttered, feeling his cock sliding in and out of me, hitting my prostate. There wasn’t exactly a steady rhythm, probably because Ross was struggling to focus on the pleasure hitting him on both sides.  
“Awh fuck! Harder, Doc…” Ross moaned as the room was filled with the sound of balls slapping against skin.  
“Awh, yeah, take it baby.” The Doctor grunted, holding Ross’ shoulders as he thrusted hard. Ross leaned down and began kissing at my lower back whilst he also wrapped his strong arms around my body, holding me as his cock continued hitting my prostate.  
“Fuck, Ross! It feels so good, baby..” I whimpered.  
“So tight, baby… Urgh, fuckkkk!” Ross muttered as he went deep inside me, then pulled back so The Doctor could go deep inside him. “C’mere baby..” Ross said before pulling me up, so I was standing up more straight, by wrapping an arm around me. Then, he got me to angle my head towards him so we could kiss. Sloppily, we made out with tongues desperately trying to bring pleasure to each other despite being completely distracted by the overwhelming pleasure. It certainly didn’t help when Ross reached down and wrapped his fingers around my cock and began pumping it.  
“Argh fuck… You’re gonna make me cum!” I moaned when he broke off.  
“Yeah, me too…” Ross grunted.  
“Me three.” The Doctor scoffed, still expertly thrusting.  
“Oh fuck… Oh fuck… Oh fuck!” I cried out. I began spraying load after load of cum onto the window, creating my own milky way as we looked out into space. The last couple of rounds landed on the floor then dribbled onto Ross’ fingers.  
“Shit… I’m gonna- Oh FUCK!” Ross then almost immediately blurted out. I could feel his cock twitching inside me, spewing load after load directly into me - flooding my hole with his cum. “Fuck yeaaah! Shit, that’s so hotttt…” Ross breathed, releasing his grip on me so I could bend back over again - but then he bent over too so he was basically half laying on me. As Ross and I were panting heavily, The Doctor continued pounding away, his balls echoing off the walls.  
“Want me to cum inside you, Rossy?” The Doctor grunted before giving the ass a slap.  
“Oh, fuck yeah… Do it! I need it!” Ross begged. Then, after a few more thrusts, The Doctor plunged his cock deep inside our new blond fuck buddy.  
“Awwh yeaaaaah… Mmmmmm fuck! Ohh yeah, babyyyy!” The Doctor groaned, pumping his hot, white cum into Ross’ ass.

When The Doctor finished, he pulled his cock out of Ross’ ass, Ross pulled out of me. I leaned back against the window, breathing heavily as I looked upon the beautiful naked Ross and Doctor.  
“Best orgasm of my fucking life…” Ross half laughed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
“You boys are going to make excellent additions to my Tardis.” The Doctor smirked.  
“I can’t believe I just got fucked as we watched our dead planet…” I muttered, looking over at my own cum that was dripping down the window.  
“Maybe next time we’ll fuck in the Tardis instead.” The Doctor chuckled, coming over and giving me a kiss.  
“I dunno.... I still enjoyed it. It was kinda thrilling.” I admitted.  
“Yeah. I mean, who else can say they fucked on the day Earth died, after having a near death experience?” Ross chuckled.  
“Of all the humans I could have made friends with, I’m so glad it was the slutty ones.” The Doctor scoffed. “Now get dressed, we should get outta here.” He told us. So, the three of us exchanged a couple more kisses before we collected our clothes and headed back towards the Tardis. I couldn’t help but wonder where and when we’d be going next.


End file.
